Scarecrow (5e Race)
Note: This is based on the Scarecrow monster in the Monster Manual. And also Scarecrow from Batman. Scarecrow "You married your wife because you were scared of dying alone. You had children because you're scared you won't leave behind anything important. You go to doctors because you're scared of dying... need I go on?" -The Scarecrow, a wizard who successfully turned himself into a Scarecrow, speaking to his mortal enemy, The Dark Wizard Physical Description Scarecrows are 5-7 feet tall creatures, made entirely out of a soft material (usually cloth), and straw. They are created, not born, and are usually enchanted with the soul of someone who was recently killed, giving them new life. However, some do have souls of their own, giving them free will. They have glowing red eyes, and their arms, hands, legs, and feet, are made of straw. Due to them not having a specific material for the outside, they can be virtually any color or combination of colors, though they tend to be beige or black. History At harvest time, when death revisits the twilit world and summer's blossoms bow their withered heads, eerie scarecrows loom in silent vigil over empty fields. With immortal patience, these stoic sentinels hold their posts through wind, storm, and flood, bound to their master's command, eager to terrify prey with its sackcloth visage and rend victims with its razor-sharp claws. Society Scarecrows rarely have any sort of society, instead preferring to live in regular societies, hiding during the day as regular scarecrows or in the shadows, coming out at night to do their business. Scarecrow Names Scarecrows can be named anything, or they might not be named at all. It depends overall on the play style you want to follow. Scarecrow Traits Created, not born, Scarecrows do not have an actual gender, nor do they need to sleep, eat, or even breathe. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma and Dexterity both increase by 1. Age. Scarecrows don't have an actual age, however, they can die if their filling, usually straw, rots or is otherwise removed. Alignment. Scarecrows are usually the same alignment of whoever created them, however, ones with free will might be the exact opposite, just to spite them. Size. Medium Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Terrifying Glare. ''You can target one creature you can see within 30 ft. of yourself. If they can see you, they must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw, against your Charisma (Intimidation) check. If they fail, they are paralyzed until the start of your next turn. You can use this once per long rest. ''Living Construct. You are classified as being a construct and do not need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. Additionally, you do not sleep and instead enter an 'inactive' mode where you are completely inactive but are fully aware of their surroundings. In this mode you only need 4 hours of this state to receive the benefits of a long rest. Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and one other language of your choosing (This can include the ability to speak to any Construct that can understand language, instead of an actual language.) Scarecrow Subraces Candy Scarecrow Some Scarecrows are made out of pure sugar, sweets, and hatred. These Scarecrows are all completely black, wear clothes to cover their body, have eyes and teeth made of candy, and bleed liquid sugar. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. Rotten Candy. ''Starting at 1st level, you can leave a piece of poisoned candy, as a bonus action, on the ground. Any creature that passes by it must make a DC (10 + your Constitution modifier + your Proficiency bonus) Wisdom saving throw. If they fail, they consume it, and take 1d6 poison damage per round for an amount of rounds equal to half of your Proficiency bonus. This damage increases to 2d6 at 6th level, and 2d8 at 11th level. You can use this once per short or long rest. '''Hiding Scarecrow Most Scarecrows are of this kind, and they can appear however any regular scarecrow would. Some might have cloth heads filled with something, some might have pumpkin heads, some might have hats. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Intellect score increases by 1. ''False Appearance. ''You can stop what you are currently doing, and still, and appear just like a scarecrow. The target must make a Perception check with a DC of (10 + your Deception modifier) and if they fail, they don't notice you. If you do this before a target can see you, they have disadvantage. ''Crafty Deception. ''You have proficiency in Deception. Category:Hall of Shame